


misunderstanding

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [42]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think we should take a break.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> for anon who requested for Babe/Roe/Renee college AU but didn't give me any specific scenario and so this happened instead.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

Babe heard Renee’s muffled voice when he quietly closed the door to the small apartment, holding a box of jelly doughnuts in one hand and a bouquet of daisies in another.

“I think we should take a break.”

Gene, sounding tired and defeated and Babe felt like someone poured a bucket of ice cold water on his back when he realized that Renee and Gene were discussing about breaking up.

They started to talk in French and he cursed himself for not taking that damn French class because right now he couldn’t understand a fucking thing and he felt cold and shaky and he wanted to confront them but his feet wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ move at all.

He closed his eyes, willing himself to move and when he opened his eyes, he was already outside the apartment, standing on the empty narrow hallway, still holding the box of jelly doughnuts and the bouquet of daisies.

*

“C’mon, maybe you misheard them?” Bill asked, cocking an eyebrow as he lighted up a cigarette.

“I heard them perfectly, okay? I’m not deaf,” Babe sighed heavily, rubbing his face and pressing a palm on his eyeball.

He didn’t understand.

They were happy. There was no major discord between them since they got together a year ago. Sure, there were minor arguments but they managed to diffuse those before they got too big. Renee was always the voice of reason for them and Gene was so generous with his love, always making him and Renee felt that they mattered.

All of their friends were envious of them for finding the perfect balance to co-exist in a poly relationship. Hell, he didn’t think he could do it because he tended to fuck things up but somehow they managed to be in this relationship together, the three of them.

Now, his Renee and his Gene were breaking up.

And he didn’t understand why.

“Hey, are you gonna eat these doughnuts?” Bill asked, already reaching for one before Babe pulled the box away.

“I think I’m gonna go clear my head.”

He took the doughnuts and the flowers with him and walked out from Bill’s bar.

*

He had thought that today he would be celebrating their first anniversary of being together at home with Gene and Renee.

He had bought Renee’s favorite flowers and Gene’s favorite doughnuts. He had thought that they would be watching some rom-com movie because Renee loved that and he could sit in the middle, snuggling Gene and had his arm around Renee’s shoulder, playing with her long, soft hair.

He didn’t think that tonight he would end up at Web and Lieb’s apartment, about to fucking cry because he really didn’t get it why would they want to take a break from each other instead of fucking celebrating their anniversary together. He even skipped his Poly-sci class just to get the doughnuts for Gene.

“Aw c’mon Babe! Don’t cry! I’m not good at consoling crying people!”

“I’m sorry, Lieb but I am really in a vulnerable state right now and I am stressing out so much when I think about my two persons leaving and I got fucking anxious when I think about them leaving me! Like who would I even choose to go with?” He sobbed into the crook of his arms, hiding his flushed, wet face from Lieb’s concerned gaze.

He heard Lieb cursed softly, ‘Fuck sake. Where the fuck is Web when we need him?’.

He felt Lieb’s warm palm resting heavily on his neck.

“Look, Babe. I’m not good at this consoling shit and truthfully, I’m not the greatest guy to give you any relationship advice because I broke up with Web more than 3 times since we got together years ago. But you have to go back and talk things out with them. I’m sure you can be their voice of reason. They won’t just set you aside like that, dude. Renee fucking adores you and Gene is practically two seconds away from marrying you and I’ve seen the look in their eyes when they look at you, okay? I see the same look in Web’s eyes too. You are everything to them, Babe.”

He lifted up his head and felt Lieb’s hand patting his hair and through his tears, he could see Lieb’s worried face peering down at him and he felt grateful for Joseph Liebgott.

“For someone who claims that he’s not good at consoling, you actually did a good job to console me,” Babe cleared his throat, sniffling slightly as he wiped his wet face, feeling embarrassed that he cried in front of Lieb.

“Yeah well, couldn’t let myself see you all heartbroken like that,” Lieb said, rubbing the back of his neck gingerly.

“Wash your face, go home and talk it out,” Lieb commanded as he pushed the box of doughnuts and the bouquet of daisies in front of him.

*

When he let himself in the apartment, he saw Renee smoking at the kitchen sink and Gene watching the TV on mute.

When he closed the door with a quiet click that resonated loudly, Renee suddenly was in front of him pulling him into a tight embrace before loosening her arms around him.

“Babe! Where did you go? We were waiting for you!”

They were waiting for him, probably about to break the news of their impending breakup and he cursed himself for hoping that he could talk them out of it.

“Babe? Are you okay?”

He felt Gene’s sharp stare on his face and he saw Gene’s worried lines appearing on his forehead when Gene noticed his puffy eyes.

He didn’t answer them.

He just pushed passed them and placed the doughnuts and the flowers on the dining table; he noticed the bread basket and the unopened wine and he could smell chicken cooking on the stove.

“Babe?”

Renee came close to stand behind him and he could feel her fingers gliding gently on his back and fuck, his eyes felt wet again.

When he turned around, he saw twin looks of surprise and concern on Gene and Renee’s face as they saw his stricken face.

“Edward, what’s wrong?”

Gene came closer, hand stretched out to touch him but he put out a hand to make him stop.

He took a deep breath.

It’s now or never.

“Please don’t break up. I can’t handle it if you two leave me.”

When they didn’t respond, he took it as his cue to just barrel ahead with his words because he couldn’t handle the silence.

“I don’t know what happened. I didn’t even know that you two were having some sort of fight because fuck I should have known right? I am part of this relationship too, right? But I didn’t know so please don’t leave each other. Don’t leave me. We can talk this out. I know it’s not fair for me to ask you two to stay but please let’s talk things out because I love you both.”

He didn’t want to cry. But he heard his voice wavering and breaking towards the end, begging them and he clenched his jaws and gulped down a sob even when his vision was blurry.

“Oh Babe, no one is leaving anyone,” Renee murmured, coming closer to him and gently ran her hand on his arm.

“What?” He blubbered, sniffling and blinking his eyes repeatedly.

“Babe, what brought this on?” Gene asked, cocking his head to the side as he looked on helplessly, his hands swaying as if he was not sure if it was okay for him to touch.

“But I heard you two talking about it – I swear – you two were discussing about taking a break! Why are you laughing?!” He hollered when he saw Renee giggling quietly into her palm, covering her perfect teeth and her shoulders were shaking and when he looked at Gene, he saw that Gene too was grinning widely and he felt livid.

How dare they laughed at his misery.

“Do you think it’s funny to laugh at me when I’m having a major breakdown?!”

“No! Babe! Baby! Don’t be angry, please. I’m sorry I laughed but oh God, Babe. You misunderstood!” Renee cupped his face and pressed her thumbs on his cheeks and wiped his tears away.

Gene moved closer, pressing his body against him and he could feel warmth seeping through his shirt when he looked at Gene’s dark, smoldering eyes.

“Edward. _Babe_. Listen to me, no one is leaving. Are you listening? No one is leaving you or each other for that matter,” Gene said, running his fingers through his hair and cupping his neck and pulled him forward.

“But I heard you two–.”

“We were studying for our exam!”

Silence.

He closed his eyes because, fuck. Of course they were studying for their mid-term exam, they have been cooped up in the room since he left to go for his classes and now he felt stupid and silly and too clingy and too dramatic for thinking the worst of them.

“Hey, no, Babe. Look at me,” Gene whispered, holding his face firmly so he couldn’t look away. “It’s okay. We are okay. It was just a misunderstanding.” Gene assured him in soft voice that washed over him, calming him down. He felt Renee’s soft lips kissing his temple and the corner of his eye.

“I was so worried,” he murmured finally, letting himself fell into Gene’s waiting arms, letting himself being squished by Renee’s comforting weight.

“We are sorry too, for neglecting you but Babe, we won’t leave you. Ever. We love you too much to do so,” Renee murmured into his neck, kissing it tenderly while Gene held him tighter

*

Later, when they stumbled on the bed, their clothes strewn all over the floor leading to the room; he would gasp out that he loved them both, while he thrust deeper into Renee’s warmness, when he felt himself stretching around Gene’s hard cock.

They would move together, sandwiched between one another, creating a perfectly synchronized rhythms; streams of moans and of sighs and of whimpers coming out from their sweet mouths; making promises upon promises that they would always have each other, that they would always love one another.

And he felt warm, so warm and so full and so content being with Gene and Renee; knowing that they loved him just as much he did.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/143739015432/a-reneebabegene-college-au-would-make-a-smile)


End file.
